Evil Con Carne
| last_aired = | status = Ended | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 8 | list_episodes = List of Evil Con Carne episodes }} Evil Con Carne is an American animated series/spin-off of Grim & Evil and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, created by Maxwell Atoms, which first appeared on Cartoon Network during the show Grim & Evil and later became a separate program in 2003, running for one season. The show was repackaged from Grim & Evil, and ended in 2004. The "Con Carne" of the title is Spanish/Italian for "With cow Meat", as well as a pun on the expression "evil incarnate" and the dish "Chili con carne". The main characters (Hector, Boskov, Ghastly, Skarr and Cod Commando) have made cameo appearances on fellow Grim & Evil segment program (now defunct as well) The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Overview Hector Con Carne was a "jillionaire playboy" crime lord and evil genius bent on taking over the world. Eventually, he was caught in an explosion initiated by his archnemesis, Cod Commando. The explosion scattered most of his body across the world. He was rescued by a scientist, the begoggled and curvaceous Major Dr. Ghastly (who has a crush on him), who placed his living remains into two containment units: one for his brain, and the other for his stomach. These two units were later installed into Boskov, a purple circus bear, giving Con Carne's brain control over (almost) all of the bear's actions and movements. Hector, Dr. Ghastly and his military leader, General Skarr, then created a secret laboratory on an island with a bunny-shaped mountain known as "Bunny Island" (apparently a spoof of Blofeld's lair in the James Bond movies, or a spoof of Easter Island). Gathering an army, Con Carne resumed his quest for world domination and made a new goal: to find his missing body parts. History After Evil Con Carne was cancelled, its characters appear in Maxwell Atoms' other show, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Evil Con Carne are the two spin-off TV series of Grim & Evil). The first cameo was in the episode "Chicken Ball Z", which ended with Mandy purchasing Hector's Bunny Island. General Skarr moved to Billy's neighborhood in the episode "Skarred for Life" after Bunny Island was bought out by an "entertainment corporation that didn't want competition in world domination". Since then, General Skarr has been a recurring character in the Grim Adventures. In the episode "Company Halt", Con Carne and Ghastly appear in Endsville, in order to recruit Skarr and revive Evil Con Carne (the organization, not the show) in another attempt to take over the world; naturally, like most of their other schemes and misadventures, it ends in failure. Evil Con Carne can still be seen occasionally on "Cartoon Cartoons" on Cartoon Network. Two episodes are included as bonus features in the Season 1 DVD set for The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, the episodes on the first season are 8 and 9 and each following season will have two episodes on them except for season 3 through 6 which will contain three Evil Con Carne episodes unless the pattern of number of bonus episodes per season are changed. Characters Main * Hector Con Carne (Phil LaMarr): the main character, as described above and the antihero. He is a dynamic, evil playboy type, reduced to an anthropomorphic brain and a stomach after a gigantic explosion. Somehow, the stomach has taken on a life of its own. He is often frustrated by the difficulty of taking over the world in its current state. * Major Dr. Ghastly (Grey DeLisle): A mad scientist, Ghastly is the brains behind all Hector's plans. Ghastly does not really seem to be intent on taking over the world; she is more interested in inventing things and getting closer to Hector. * General Skarr (Armin Shimerman): Con Carne's paramilitary leader. He is a cold-hearted, hateful and harsh man, with a scar on his face, and one eye. He tends to be more evil than Con Carne himself, many times trying to overthrow his leader. He has made several appearances on Maxwell Atoms' other show, "The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy", as Billy's next door neighbor. He has also starred in the Billy & Mandy spin-off, Underfist. Skarr seems to resemble Fearless Leader, Herr Starr and General Armin Skull. It has been stated that he quit working for Hector Con Carne after they were "bought out" by the cartoon industry because they didn't want the competition in world domination. * Boskov (Frank Welker): A former Russian circus bear, Boskov carries Con Carne's brain and stomach on his body, via metal plates on said spots. He is usually controlled by Con Carne and seems to care for everyone around him. He is sometimes difficult to control due to his animal instincts and lack of intelligence. * Stomach (Armin Shimerman): A former stomach of Hector Con Carne, but now like a brother or friend. He's still a stomach. * Cod Commando (Maxwell Atoms): Con Carne's arch-nemesis. He is an extremely talented anthropomorphic codfish secret agent/superhero in the SPORK agency (Secret Paramiutary Organized Response Kommand) who can only speak in gibberish by going "blah, blah, blah" (though he did say "Hello" in his premiere episode). He almost invariably thwarts Con Carne's evil plans and is responsible for destroying Hector's body. * Destructicus Con Carne: (Rino Romano) Destructicus is Hector and Ghastly's son from the future, created when the two, along with Skarr, were stranded on a deserted island. Destructicus rejects his father's evil ways and becomes a superhero, fighting in the name of good, mainly against Hector's forces. He still loves his parents, though only Ghastly returns his affections. In his premiere episode, "The Time Hole Incident", the present Hector is baffled at how he was conceived (considering Hector lost his reproductive system). * Estroy (Maurice LaMarche): Hector's very short next-island neighbor; the two are very competitive. He wears a metal mask to hide his immense beauty, as seen in the episode "The HCCBDD". He is a parody of Destro, a villain from the G.I. Joe series. He also seems to have a crush on Ghastly. Minor characters * Abraham Lincoln (Peter Renaday): The "President" of this show. Even though he does not occur very often in the show, he calls Cod Commando if one of Hector's schemes actually has a chance of succeeding. * Kablamity Jane (Masasa Moyo): A member of the super team SPORK. She is styled after blaxploitation heroines and can produce two machine guns from her large afro. * Private Simmons: A member of the super team SPORK. He is a monkey. * Ensign Slaughter (Jim Rash): A member of the super team SPORK. He is extremely skilled with computers. * Enrique Jr. (Frank Welker): Hector's Pet Chihuahua. Appears in a couple of episodes. In the episode "Emotional Skarr", Hector builds a robot chihuahua modeled after Enrique Jr., which had a variety of weapons. * Max Courage (Quinton Flynn): The son of an exfriend of Ghastly. * Tony (Charlie Schlatter): A teenage soldier of Evil Con Carne army. Canada * Teletoon Episode list Evil Con Carne ran for 15 episodes, with the series ending on October 10, 2004. The first episode aired on August 24, 2001 within Grim & Evil, July 11, 2003 as its own show. References External links * es:Evil Con Carne fr:Vil Con Carne hu:Gonosz Con Carne it:Hector Polpetta la:Evil Con Carne pl:Zło w Potrawce pt:Evil Con Carne ro:Răul cu Carne fi:Evil Con Carne Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Television_shows_set_in_the_United_States